The present invention is directed to suction tube apparatus, of the type which may be connected to a hose having a suction source attached thereto, for use, for example, during surgical procedures for the removal of blood and tissue from an operation site. Some prior art suction tube apparatus of this type are commonly known as Yankauer suction tubes.
A typical configuration of such a suction tube comprises a generally elongated tubular member, which may have central length of substantially constant inner and/or outer diameters. At one end of the tube is a tip which may be positioned into the operation site for the suction pick-up of blood, tissue, and so forth. The suction tube may also include a flared or widened portion along its length, which may facilitate grasping of the tube.
The other end of the tube may have a specific fitting for attachment to a hose, which is, in turn, connected to a suction source. Such attachment to the hose should be secure so as to prevent the loss of suction.
Along the length of the tube may be provided an aperture, which permits the in-flow of a small amount of air, when open, such that during typical operation procedures, the amount of suction being delivered to the tip is less than the maximum available amount being provided by the attached suction hose. During the operation procedure, when the surgeon desires a greater amount of suction in a particular instance, the surgeon, or an assistant, will grasp the suction tube so as to place a thumb over, or otherwise cover the aperture, thereby preventing in-flow of air at that location, and thus raising the amount of suction delivered to the tip to the maximum amount of suction being delivered by the suction hose.
One potential drawback to the construction of typical prior art suction tube apparatus is that the connection between the tube and the suction hose is either a straight direct connection, or is at only a very slight angle to the tube. This can present difficulties in that the hose which connects the tube to the suction source often extends upwardly of the operating table. As the surgeon or assistant moves the suction tube apparatus about in use, the suction hose may tend to swing about, with a substantial possibility of contact between the surgeon or assistant, and the hose, for example about the head and shoulders of the surgeon or assistant. If such contact occurs, according to standard operating room protocol, the hose, and suction tube contaminate the sterile field and should be replaced with one that is sterile, before the operation may continue.
Such a required replacement is troublesome in that the resultant lost time may be crucial with respect to the success of the operation, and/or the health of the patient. In addition, there is also the unnecessary cost involved in replacing the nonsterile parts.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a suction tube apparatus which has an improved configuration which would reduce the likelihood of such inadvertent, nonsterile contact.
This and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.